


Luz the sunfire elf

by spartan117



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, F/F, Good Parent Alador Blight, Good parent odalia blight, Lesbian Amity Blight, Luz is not human, Luz use sunforged sword, Sunfire elf!luz noceda, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spartan117/pseuds/spartan117
Summary: So this story will take place in dragon prince season 3 shortly after lux aurea was attacked and luz left after her mother wasn't found and headed to the old cabin while trying to get her diary from an owl
Relationships: Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amity Blight/Boscha/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Luz Noceda
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. The story begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So bacily this will follow the owl house plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I am looking for someone to help me with this story and is a very AMAZING author who has seen both owl house and dragon prince

luz is chasing after an owl that stole her diary all the way to the old cabin and will meet some unique people that will change her life foreve. For luz it will put her training to the limits and beyond those limits.

Okay does anyone want me to do boscha x amity x luz for the story? Because if so I am not against it


	2. A lying witch and a warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz follow a owl to a whole new realm in which she will go on a very big adventure and will find two people who will love her for who she is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz's sword is on her left side

Heat. Anger. Betrayal. Hatred. It’s all Luz could feel. Her body shook as she snarled to herself, boots thunking heavily through the dense forest. How could her Mami continue to treat her like a child? Like she has no will of her own? She wasn’t a pawn. She should be able to forge her own path. 

“Tch, Te mostraré mami. You can’t control me forever.” She growled. The heat simmered below her skin, itching to break free. Luz stormed deeper into the forest, no real destination in mind except putting as much distance as she could from her clan, and her mami. She arrived in a small clearing and deemed it safe enough to rest for a moment. Her breath came in quick short and quivering. She was still beyond frustrated and pissed off. Grinding her teeth together she hastily pulled out her leather journal from her back pouch. It was sealed with her own enchantment, something she’d worked hard to perfect. 

Taking in a deep breath, Luz let the magick flow through her body to her fingertip as she drew a simple circle and an arrow shaped diagonally across it, muttering the words to activate the spell. “Aperta libertatem,” the spell glowed a fierce orange before merging into the journal, unlocking it with ease. She dug into her pouch once more for a quill, determined to sketch the final image of her mami’s angry face. She didn’t want to forget it, lest she break and go back again. She couldn’t go back. Her Mami had crossed the final line this time.

~~ A few hours prior~~

Luz grinned, baring her fangs excitedly as she finished sketching another rune into her journal. She doesn’t know how to quite use it yet, but she’d learn in due time. The books she’d acquired would likely teach her the more she read. A lock of chestnut hair blocked her sight for a moment as a sudden breeze blew over her. She brushed it aside as she glanced up to the door, her grin fading as she noticed her mami standing there with a frown.

“Luz? Mija?¿Eso es lo que creo que es? I told you to stop messing around with this ridiculous magick business!” Camila Noceda harped. Her tone was sharp and disappointed. It sent a pang of hurt directly into Luz’ heart. “You are to be a warrior, a guard among our highnesses court.” She chided.

“¡No quiero, Mami! You know I prefer magicks! I want to become a mage, like the priests that stand beside her highness. They’re the real warriors.” Luz stood as she shouted. She looked down into the dark chocolate pits of her mother’s eyes, being a whole head taller hardly meant much with how intimidating the woman can be. Anger sparked through those very eyes as they narrowed into a glare.

“Mija. We’ve talked about this. You’re to become a normal warrior and that’s final. Don’t you want to bring honour to the family name? Think of how proud your Mama would be.” Camila warned. White hot anger flooded Luz at the mention of her late Mama. 

“Don’t you dare bring her into this. You know she wouldn’t want you to force me into something I don’t want.” Luz snarled, baring her fangs in anger. Camila flashed her own fangs at her daughters outright disobedience. 

“I’m trying to give you a good normal life, Luz! Why can’t you see that? Magick is not the heart of our people. We praise the sun and it gives us strength, we honour it by learning the art of fighting like fire. Not magick, Mija. Drop this silly ideal and live normally!” Camila hissed. Her tone dripping in a finality that left no room for discussion. Her brows were scrunched in restrained anger and stress, eyes narrowed into a light glare. Heat licked at Luz’ veins, glowing slightly as her magick reacted to her anger. The heat flowed through her blood like lava, her eyes darker as fiery light flooded across her skin and face. 

“You can’t control me anymore, Mami. I’m more than old enough to make my own decisions!” Luz thundered. She shouldered past Camila despite her protests and took off outside their hut.

“Luz! ¡Mija! ¡Vuelve aquí!” Camila shouted desperately. Luz ignored her and continued to run.

~~Back to the present~~

Luz placed the finishing touches on the sketch, feeling her rage eb away after drawing. She sighed deeply, staring at her Mami’s angry face. “Why can’t you be happy for me, Mami?” She muttered. She set her journal down gently and removed her pouch. Her sword swung at her left side as she stood. She blinked as she glanced down towards it, having forgotten it was still attached to her belt. “Glad I didn’t forget you. Mama really would be disappointed then,” Luz joked. The sunforged sword had been her Mama’s long before she was even a thought, and it had been gifted to her years ago. She traced the hilt gently, getting lost in the thought of the woman she’d never truly met. 

Rustling and a low cooing hoot shook her out of her head, causing her to turn quickly. A small owl held her journal and pouch in its tiny claws along with a sack of other odd items. It startled when she turned around and began to fly off. 

“Tiny book thief! Get back here!” Luz sprinted after the little owl, dodging trees and leaping over logs as it flapped its short wings faster. They’d reached an abandoned hut that had a strange glowing entrance, and a door that seemed to have an eye in the middle of it? The owl flew through the white light without hesitation, and Luz paused. Was she really going to step into a random light that could be a trap for her journal? Absolutely. With that she barrelled across the rest of the way and tripped into the entrance, a nauseating light blinded her as she felt her body shift awkwardly before tumbling out the other side. It was darker and more cluttered than the woods. Boxes and crates filled with odd knick knacks surrounded her.

Luz recognized that the objects are from the human side of the border. But she didn't focus on that thought instead tried to find her diary and pouch. Then luz heard a voice of a woman say "finally you're back." Luz gasp and her training kicked in then luz got behind some boxes of human objects and leaned just enough to see what was happening outside and saw a woman taking human objects out of the bag until she got to luz's diary and pouch and said "these will make some good kindling" and held them over the fire but the diary and pouch didn't catch on fire. Then suddenly luz came out of the tent and grabbed her diary and pouch while saying "sorry but that is mine." and headed back to the door but it fooled up on it self and heard a voice from behind her saying "you aren't going anywhere." luz then rushed out of the tent through the back and ran to a cliff and saw that she was not in xadia. Luz then felt a breeze to her left and saw a fairy that opened its mouth and said "give me your skin!" but luz punched the fairy away from her then she said to herself "am i dead?" And then luz felt a hand on her shoulder in which her training kicked in and she spun around as she spun she attached her diary and pouch to her back and pulled out her mama's sunforged sword and missed the woman's head by at least 5 feet when she saw the sword in which she had a feeling that sword is very dangerous and said "you wished that you were dead." Luz looked to her left and saw the cliff that she knew was to dangerous to get down from and asked "Then tell me where am i?" while she sheathed her mama's sword away and The woman chuckled and beckon the sunfire elf back to the front of the tent and pulled out a bar stool from lux aurea and sat down while looking at the woman to talk but the woman stared at luz's horns as if they were the most fascinating thing in wherever here is. Luz then coughed and snapped the woman out of her stare and the woman asked "first how much for the sword?" luz then replied "it is not for sale or ever will be!" luz then asked "where did you get those dark magic spell books?" Then the woman said "dark magic spell books? why want one?" "no but you must get rid of them cause they use other magic." was the reply.

That had the woman's attention but she decided to ask the stranger in front of her if she wanted some human objects and after the stranger see a human object in which she walked up to it and said something that made that object light up and caught the attention of a lot of witches that caused a bidding war and the stranger asked "what is a human doing here selling other junk?" and that made the woman laugh a bit and asked what her name was and luz said "My name is luz noceda. and yours?" "Eda the most powerful witch of the boiling isles." As they spoke a huge figure approached the tent and destroyed the human object and tried taking luz with him but made a big mistake. Luz knocked the guards hand off of herself then used her sword again but it is sheathed and knocked him down and eda packed up her tent and door then ran with luz right next to her and eda jumped up in the air and owlbert opened his wings and helped luz onto her staff and they flew away with the guard saying she got away like always. After talking about the boiling isles a bit and finally eda landed in front of the owl house.

After meeting hooty and the king of demons luz was at the confortorium to get kings crown. After eda made a platform under luz and king to get to the open window the platform disappears forcing luz to grab the edge of the window and luz got a bit mad at king for climbing up on her and into the prison waiting for the elf and when she pulled up into the prison raised her hand at king which caused him to flinch out of fear but luz told him "don't push me." Luz then heard a voice from behind her asking how she got out of her cell that made luz turn around and saw three people in cells one have many eyes, a witch, and a nose like person and luz asked "why are you three locked up?" "eat my own eyes." "write fanfiction of vegetables fall in love." "we are pawns of a higher power." "Wait these aren't crimes...." they suddenly heard footsteps approaching the cells in which luz entered the free cell with king behind her. Warden wrath spoke of eda for a few seconds and took the conspiracy theorist to torture and luz with king left the others behind and meat up with eda in front of the contraband room and luz walked up to the door pulled king off of it then tossed him to eda who caught him and luz used her strength to break the handle off the door and walked in with eda and king follow.

After luz entered the barrier and retrieve kings crown which only made him happy but warden wrath entered and cut edas head off which made luz a bit uncomfortable but pushed it aside but before she could attack the warden he grabbed her to force eda to go out with him but eda spit in his face that made him let go of luz who punched him in the chest about 6 feet away. When they were escaping luz was able to free the others and when eda tried to have luz go back home but luz jumped right in front of wardens fire breath which made contact with luz but she stood her ground and walked through the fire in her heat being form which shocked everyone but wrath did not let it phase him as he attacked the elf who simply dogged the attack and when she found an opening she gave wrath a right left right punch and was able to use his weight against himself that sent wrath tumble through a prison wall and was rendered unconscious and eda with king and luz went back to the owl house and when eda gave luz a chance to leave she unlocked the diary and flipped to her mami sketch to which she said "I can't go back cause i just can't." 

(Quick short for luz x amity x boscha shippers Luz felt two hands on her shoulders and knew that it is her 2 beautiful girlfriends amity and boscha who about 2 weeks ago were scared when luz gripped her right wrist and was on the ground withering in pain that they admitted to being in love with her and amity kissed luz on the lips then boscha gave luz a kiss on the lips that made luz to no longer feel the lava hot pain in her wrist and she admitted to being in love with amity and boscha as well.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When luz was at the prison she left her sword behind at the owl house cause she didn't want to critically hurt someone


	3. Witches before wizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on episode 2 of owl house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chap luz will tell eda and king about how she was able to walk through fire without being burned and luz will meet amity and boscha in this chap cause I feel like having two blushing witches in love with the sunfire elf. Oh and odalia didn't force willow away from amity so they are friends with boscha

Luz woke up with the sun just like any other sunfire elf and decided to do her sword training and as stealthy as possible for luz who was able to make it outside did her stander warm up and after doing her sword training luz went back inside the owl house only to see a really tired eda (Luz sensed that she is cursed by someone and it is a very similar curse that happens to humans and elves but decided to keep an eye on eda.) who was drinking something called Apple blood. After eda threatened king to go with luz to keep her out of trouble.

After eda tasked luz and king to delivering potions to her clients which there were three left. Luz decided to get the two that sound like stuck up rich parents out of the way first and so luz with king went to the blight manor in which she meet the two (and very scared) parents of blight manor who simply payed more snails (about half a million snails cause they love eda) than agreed but before luz could leave alador asked her "have you seen our youngest daughter and her friend cause we are getting worried about their safety?" "No but were did they go to?" luz (who motion king to head back to the owl house) asked "near the forest but they normally call us to let us know that they are safe but..." odalia tried saying but couldn't. Luz then say that she will look for them and with that in mind luz headed to what seemed like an human castle that made luz put her hand on the sword in case she needs to fight back but luz simply placed the potion on the steps and headed back to the owl house where she then put on her armor (combine janai and general amaya armor) and left to the edge of the town. As luz ventered deep in the forest she passed an old town that appeared empty but luz simply walked further into the forest but when luz was about to leave she heard what seemed to be voices and approached the voices. Where the voices are coming from amity and boscha cursed their luck for believing a "wizard" that they were special and who is abrgast who was planning on using them for ransom but when all seemed lost a sword was heard being pulled out and then amity with boscha saw the most beautiful woman they have ever seen with what seemed like a literal fire sword as she started to attack the puppets that turned into ashes. As luz attacked the land squid to free amity and her friend which they were very beautiful but as she finished off the last puppet the land squid said "don't even think about killing me or these two get it permanently!" but luz already had a plan. Amity and boscha looked at the beautiful woman who was lowering her sword but at the last moment she threw the sword at abrgast's head which made him scream in burning agony and when he let go of amity and boscha which made luz sprint to catch them both in both of her arms that made them blush like crazy. Luz put both blushing witches on the ground and walked over to abrgast and pulled out her mama's sunforged sword from the now dead land squid and turned to the witches and asked "are you amity and boscha? And if so your parents asked me to find both of you so let's get back to your manor okay?" And luz along with amity and boscha walked back to blight manor where alador and odalia were waiting for the elf to bring back their daughter and her friend in which when they heard the front door open and close and three sets of footsteps approach them and they looked up and saw amity and boscha with luz behind them and alador and odalia ran to amity and boscha to give them hugs and turned to the elf who told them "A land squid thing was planning on using them for ransom but I had to um end him permanently..." in which she was cut off for when alador and odalia ran to the elf and gave her a hug along with $1,000,000 snails which shocked luz along with amity and boscha who were surprised to see what just happened. Alador then asked luz "If you can please ask eda if amity and boscha can stay with her cause we were worried about their safety and cause of this we-" luz then politely said "i think eda wouldn't mind it."

After reaching the owl house and explaining to eda why amity and boscha was with her and eda understood but there was only one room and that is luz's but luz said she doesn't mind it and little does the two witches and the elf know it but they are fulfilling there fate.


	4. I was a teenage abomination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically amity and boscha are trying not to faint in front of luz. Luz will get a tour from 2 beautiful witches who are trying not to faint from embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So luz get show amity and boscha about the circle of control on her right wrist in which the only way to break it is for luz to be loved

Luz awoke to amity sleeping on her right and boscha on her left and that made luz blush cause of how close they were to her and where amity's hand is on luz's right breast and boscha's hand is on luz's left breast. Then amity and boscha woke up to see luz blushing and to see why she was blushing which caused both witches to blush. After getting changed into their clothes in which luz where's her training clothes and armor that is similar to the golden knight of lux aurea and the human gerenal, amity where's her pink t-shirt and blue pants, and boscha where's her light green t-shirt and white pants which only took a few minutes. Luz then asked "where are you two going?" "To school." they both said and luz then walked down the stairs to see eda and asked "why didn't you tell me that their is a school to teach magick?".

After luz with amity and boscha which they were able to convince eda into letting luz go and see hexside. When amity and boscha along with luz who was getting uncomfortable cause of all the students and teachers were staring at her until all three were at principal bump office. Bump was, to say the least, shocked in meeting a sunfire elf, a GODDAM sunfire elf, but he regained his composition and asked the sunfire elf "So mind if i ask why you are here?" "I wanted to see what hexside is about and i need to see your library for any dark magick spellbooks?!" "oh um okay miss blight miss shatter if-" "I want them to come with us." luz said in a voice that held no room for argument so bump led the three girls to the library to find any dark magick spellbooks that at least took 3 minutes to find all dark magick spellbooks and properly destroy them so they can never be used. After that amity and boscha both volunteered to give luz a tour of hexside and when they were about half way done with the tour they heard what sounded like screaming in which all three took off to where the screams came from. When they arrived it was in one of the classrooms that have no windows and was ablaze and luz went into the classroom and with the help of amity and boscha who was able to get everyone out of the classroom by using their magic to keep everyone else away so they don't get hurt and after that made everyone stare at the sunfire elf and after bump saw this he offered luz a chance to attend at hexside as well teach there. After the tour, luz with amity and boscha headed back to the owl house and when amity and boscha fall asleep luz was the only one awake trying to understand why she blushed when amity and boscha were covered in sweat and that is when luz realized that she have two crushes on amity and boscha and that night luz didn't get much sleep. But luz wasn't the only one that didn't get much sleep amity and boscha dreams were filled with a certain elf who looked hot while in her heat being form.

A sneak peek for luz x amity x boscha

luz woke up to her 2 beautiful girlfriends amity and boscha and she couldn't be more happier but she wanted to ask them THE QUESTION. When amity and boscha woke up they noticed that their elf isn't in bed but saw a note that said head to bonesborough square and they must where casual clothes and so after amity and boscha changed into their casual clothes headed to bonesborough square and when they got their they saw luz at the fountain waiting for them. When amity and boscha got to luz who looked more nervous than they ever seen her and then luz got to one knee amity and boscha then realized what was going to happen and luz simply asked "amity and boscha will you marry me?" "YES OF COURSE YES!!!" amity and boscha yelled and watched luz place a ring each on there left hands and kissed them both while bonesborough citizens all clapping and cheering at the new fiancee's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So luz will start having crush on amity and boscha


	5. the intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so in this chap luz will learn her first spell on the boiling isles and i will finish it tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so luz will briefly see the glyph in the spell circle

king was trying to teach luz, amity, and boscha all about demons but they weren't paying attention cause they were a bit distracted by each other and then they heard a clap of thunder in which caused amity and boscha to say "boiling rain." luz slowly stood up and walked to the door to see a flower that was growing but when a drop of water hit it the flower wilted which caused luz to look a bit worried. then eda came running to the house to use a barrier spell on the house cause of the boiling rain and luz asked eda to show her how a spell circle is done and so eda decided to show the elf how a spell circle is done. after eda went up stairs in which luz looked a bit worried that amity saw her look and asked "are you okay?" "no i am not cause i think eda is cursed." and so luz told amity, boscha, and king about the curse that affect human and elves. after agreeing to let eda continue taking her elixir but will speak to her about her curse one day and so while they waited for the boiling rain to stop and as they waited amity asked luz "why is their a circle on your right wrist?" "my mami placed it their so if she ever needs me for some reason she can force me to her but if i resist it will make me feel pain and if I can find people who love me for who I am!" And after that awkward conversation that made luz and amity and boscha blush real hard.

Then luz was thinking about why she would blush around amity and boscha who are the two beautiful witches in all of the boiling isles and that one word made luz realize that she has fallen in love with amity and boscha. And while the elf is having a bi panic amity and boscha both realized that they have fallen in love with luz as well and are worried about this spell that luz's mother placed on her was wrong and so amity walked to the kitchen to call her mom about sunfire elves "hey mom question what do you know about sunfire elves?" "well they are loyal to there loved ones and there potential loved ones as well but.." "well luz her mom placed a spell that will hurt her If she resists it!!" "oh well if I were to guess she must find the one or ones who love her for who she is and only then can the spell be broken but it must be done by honest and true love." And with that which left amity red as a tomato and very worried about luz and asked boscha to come to her and relayed what her mother told her which made boscha blush real hard but also worried about luz. And they both heard a scream of pain from the living room and both amity and boscha ran in to see luz on the ground withering in pain while holding her right wrist and they realized what is happening.......


	6. So luz x amity x boscha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chap is basically where luz and amity and boscha all confess their love for one another

PREVIOUSLY ON THE OWL HOUSE.

luz was withering in pain and amity and boscha both know what is happening but are scared.

eda jumped up from her nest for when she heard pained screaming and ran down the stairs to the living room and saw luz was withering in pain on the ground and amity and boscha were trying to get the elf up but unable to do so. After eda called a healer from the healer coven and was able to get the elf up and on to the couch and they all heard a knock on the door of the house and eda opened it to let in a witch that looked at least 50 years old and she started to look luz over and after she concluded her examination of the elf. The healer turned to the three witches and said "it seems that a curse of sort is placed on her and i will have to talk to the leader of my coven about this but this curse seems to be that of true and honest love to break it." And so after the healer left and amity and boscha were blushing a lot cause of the curse and they realized that it is the only way to break the curse and they walked over to their elf and nelt beside her then amity said "I know that we only have met you about 2 weeks ago and i have fallen in love with you and I love you." And then amity kissed luz on the lips and then it was boscha's turn and she said "I know that we only have met you about 2 weeks ago and i have fallen in love with you and I love you and ames." And then boscha kissed luz on the lips and as she was gonna to pull away from the elf but then she felt a pair of lips on her own and saw luz was staring at her and then pulled amity to her and kissed her on the lips as well and when she and amity pulled away to look at both witches who are in love with her and luz said "I love you both as well." And with that said the new girlfriends didn't notice the circle on the right wrist gone and replaced with a shield of aurdurn, sword of purple-brown, and armor of red representing the new girlfriends.

over at the blight manor odaila and alador are proud of their youngest daughter to have met the elf. After all eda did tell them that she will let them know what will happen over at her house and now they can tell amity about them leaving the manor to her and her girlfriends to live in.


	7. Getting a manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically luz and amity and boscha move into blight manor

One week later 

It had been a week since luz and amity and boscha started dating. So luz decided to take amity and boscha out on a date in bonesborough cause she loves her girlfriends. And after luz was able to take amity and boscha to a cafe in bonesborough and they caught the attention of everyone else who were staring at the girlfriends shocked at how they are together. Even warden wrath was staring at the girlfriends shocked and even if a powerful spell was used right in front of wrath he wouldn't notice it. And word had spread to Mr and Mrs blight who both smiled that amity have two girlfriends who will stay by her side. After their date luz and amity and boscha were summoned to the blight manor where alador and odaila were waiting for them at the front entrance to the manor and amity asked "why did you summon me? and why do you have your suitcases with you?" "Simply put we are leaving the manor to you and your girlfriends cause you are old enough to stay here and we need a simple life and so we decided to stay with eda." And with that said alador and odaila left the girlfriends shocked at the news. And so with that surprise luz and amity and boscha move into blight manor and sent out invites to all students of their grade and the teachers as well. And when everyone was eating at the dining room table luz stood up and called for everyone's attention and when she was sure that everyone is looking at her luz said "I have announcement to make and that is me and amity and boscha are now dating." And then everyone started to clap and cheer for the girlfriends.

Over in the heart of the titan

Emperor belos who is holding a celebration of luz and amity and boscha dating which he was a huge fan of. Kiki walked over to belos and asked what do we do now? And belos said nothing cause this is the titans will and with that said belos started to get a little tipsy. But lilth was shocked was an understatement and asked Kiki about this ,what are we going to do about this!?, nothing was the reply from the demon.


End file.
